Wayward Daughter
by Beijing10
Summary: Beth suddenly shows up on the bunker's door step, claiming that Dean is her father. Soon the hunting life swallows her whole. But, everyone knows that when you start hunting there is always a high price to be paid, and soon Beth is going to realize how hunting will destroy her.
1. Prologue

Fourteen years ago a blonde girl hooked up with a hot guy and got pregnant. Hot guy ditches town leaving blonde girl to raise her kid. The girl's parents turn their backs on their daughter, but she still survives. Classic. Eventually the girl gets into nursing school and becomes a nurse. Then a _twist: _girl is gone, leaving her fourteen year old daughter on her own. So, naturally, girl sets off to find her father with the chip on her shoulder of losing a parent and the fear of another leaving and being stuck with nothing.

She only has one word to go on

_Winchester_

If only she knew how that name would destroy her.


	2. Pie and a Teenage Girl

Dean walked out of the store, disappointed and muttering to himself. He was saying, "How couldn't they have pie, who doesn't have pie." He could feel the gaping hole in his paper sacks of food where the pie should be, but when he saw that the new bakery across the street was open missing grocery store pie was forgotten and he put his bags inside the impala.

Dean walked across the street, humming a Metallica song to himself when he stopped in front of a bus bench. The bus bench had a sleeping girl on it, using her back pack as a pillow. Dean felt the memory of sleeping on a park bench tug on the back of his mind, from his days of John being an absent father and he felt empathy for the girl. He grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out a twenty, hoping that it would cover her bus fare to wherever she was going.

Dean was in the process of tucking it into an open pocket of her back pack when the girl's eyes flew open and she bolted up right. The words, "Get off me you perv," flew out of the girl's mouth. Dean quickly back up a few steps and looked around, embarrassed.

He noticed that people were beginning to stare and he quickly tried to say, "I was just gonna give a twenty," but the words came out jumbled and incoherent.

The girl still looked furious and she said, "Keep your hands away from me, got it!"

Dean nodded quickly, not wanting to get arrested in the town closest to the bunker, especially when he had yet to try the pie at the bakery. He just said, "Check your back pack's side pockets." The girl rolled her eyes, but did it anyway.

When she pulled out the twenty she just looked up at the guy and said, "Whatever," before standing up and storming off. Dean looked around and still saw people staring, but was relieved to find that most had moved on.

He figured that the pie could wait a day or two before heading back to the impala. Dean backed out of his parking space and was driving down the road when he saw the girl get into a semi. She clearly was planning on hitchhiking back to wherever her home was. Dean just prayed that it was anywhere in town. It would suck if he was in the store line to find the girl who had called him a perv standing in front of him.


	3. Destiny and Winchesters

This was it, the big moment, destiny and all that. Except, Beth didn't believe in destiny, not any more. She abandoned any thought of destiny when her mother disappeared, because if destiny was decided by God how could he take her mother away from her? So, Beth decided that either destiny doesn't exist or God just sucked. Either answer worked for her.

She stood on the door step of, well, she didn't exactly know where she was. It was a round door that appeared to be the entrance to an abandoned building. Beth had dug into the building, and it had been owned by some book keeping club that had disappeared long ago. She doubted she even had the right address. It had been almost impossible to track down the name Winchester, it was more common than you might think, an even more impossible to track down these particular Winchesters. She had only a possible age and the knowledge that her father's mother had passed away.

Eventually she found a record of two boys and their father by the name of Sam, Dean and John. Apparently there had been a house fire in the nursery, and their mother hadn't made it. Then, they practically disappeared for years. Until they popped up on the FBI's most wanted list, which was not a good sign. The only hope she had of them not being total psychos was the witness statements from their alleged crimes. They had said that the Winchester boys had saved them, but other than that they didn't make a lot of sense.

Beth managed to track down a man named Garth, and when she told him that she was a relative of the Winchesters he had hung up on her. So, Beth called again, and again, and again. Eventually Garth agreed to meet her at a coffee shop, where, after two cups of suspiciously metallic tasting coffee, he agreed to give her their address.

Now, Beth wasn't so sure and was starting to believe the stick thin guy had given her a fake address. But, she decided to knock anyway. When she pounded on the door a metallic sound rang out, but there was still no answer. So she tried again, but there was still no answer. After waiting for five minutes Beth decided she'd been punked and turned to walk away, starting to plan what to do next.

Then, she heard a creaking noise and a deep and rough voice say, "Listen, whatever you're selling we ain't buying, and how did you get this address anyway?"

Unfortunately the girl recognized the voice, and when she turned around her suspicions were confirmed. It was the guy she had called a perv earlier. She had felt bad about that once she realized he had actually been giving her some money, not just trying to feel her up. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and she said, "Son of a bitch," at the exact same time her father did.


	4. Introductions

Beth looked at the man, wide eyed and not daring to speak. Eventually she asked, "Are you Winchester?" The man looked suspicious, but Beth didn't even know if it was Dean or Sam. She had never found any pictures of them on the internet.

Winchester said, "Who's asking?" all butch like.

Beth rolled her eyes, but then found herself unsure of what to say next. She couldn't exactly say, "Hi, I'm the daughter of either you or your brother, oh and my mother's missing so you're the only family I got. Oh, and can I borrow some spit, I want to run a DNA test." No, for some reason Beth didn't think saying that would fly.

The awkward silence continued until Beth heard another low voice say, "Dean, who was at the door?" What was up with all the super deep voices anyway? The man, Dean, glanced back at the door before clearing his throat, as if he was about to say something.

Before Dean could say anything Beth said quickly, "Listen, this is gonna sound insane but I think that you or another Winchester in your family is my father."

Dean went very still and looked as if he had seen a ghost. He asked quietly, "How old are you?"

Beth didn't understand what her age had to do with anything, but she answered anyway. "Fourteen," she said. Dean nodded and Beth asked why he wanted to know her age.

Dean said, "No reason," but Beth didn't buy it. He asked, "Do you know the name and age of your father. Was… was it… John?

It took a second for Beth to remember who John was, but when she did she rushed in to assure Dean that his father wasn't her father. She said quickly, "No, it isn't you father."

Dean looked surprised that she knew his father's name, but the look of surprise quickly turned to one of suspicion. Beth was beginning to notice that Dean got suspicious a lot. Beth said, "Listen, it wasn't easy to find you and there was a lot of research involved, and a guy named Garth."

"Garth, huh, little wolf bastard." Beth had no clue what that meant but she chose to ignore it.

Dean continued in saying, "Well, do you know the name of your father?" Beth looked to the side, not wanting to answer. She realized that just telling Dean that she only had a last name would make her less credible, but she dint see any other way around it.

Beth said hesitantly, "I didn't get a first name, but I got an approximate age and description. Eventually I pieced everything together from there."

Dean rubbed his eyes and sighed before asking, "Does your mom know you're here?" When Beth didn't answer Dean groaned and muttered, "Great, I'm going to get accused of kidnapping." Beth almost laughed at the thought. She had convinced her school that she was extremely sick with pneumonia and in the hospital. And, her mother either didn't care or wasn't alive, so Beth knew that no one was going to arrest Dean.

Dean glanced back at the door again, and Beth felt herself getting desperate. "Please, just here me out. My father should be between 34 and 36. My mother's name is Johanna. She was 25 years old when you met her, well met is a strong word, it was more of a one night stand. She only ever got the name Winchester out of you, when she asked you what your first name was you just said, 'that doesn't matter'. I personally think that was a douchebag move by the way but-" Beth realized that she was rambling and she clamped her mouth shut.

Dean looked to the side, processing the information that Beth had just spewed out. He whispered, "Johanna, Johanna, Johanna!" gradually getting louder as if he had remembered something about Beth's mother. Then he turned around and bolted inside, leaving Beth on the door step.

A couple minutes later Dean returned with an old flip phone, typing something into it. He put the phone to his ear, and Beth heard her mother's muffled voice on the phone. Her heart ached for her mother, but she quickly shoved it down with all the other unresolved emotions about her current state.

Dean looked at Beth in amazement and realized that this Winchester must be her father, otherwise why would he have her mother's voice mail on her phone?

Dean's looked of amazement changed to a look of horror, as if he was actually realizing that his daughter was standing in front of him. Beth was starting to feel ashamed, which turned to anger when she remembered that she had no reason to be ashamed.

After all, she hadn't done anything wrong. "Okay, that's it! I came a long way to find you, and all I want is to figure out if you are actually my father! I just need some spit, and a place to crash for the night and then I'm all set. I don't need any money, but by the looks of this crap hole you don't got it any way! God, is it a crime to actually want to know one's parent!"

Beth could hear the typical teenager creep into her voice, but she didn't care. He shook his head as if trying to clear it, and then he looked up at her. His eyes showed a mix of regret and determination, and he turned and gestured Beth inside.

When Beth stepped inside the building she gasped. Down some steps and you would be in a huge lobby with old timey machines surrounding it. Past the lobby was a library with large wooden tables and lamps atop them. Beth smiled at the sight of all the books, when she noticed a tall long haired man sitting up at one of the wooden tables.

The man looked up Beth with curiosity and asked in a low, "Dean, who is that." Again, what was up with the low voiced in this place anyway.


	5. Crowley

Beth raised her hand in a half wave and said, pointing to herself when she said her name, "Hey… Beth." She was still too busy processing how the shitty abandoned building outside had the whole lair thing underneath. Beth followed Dean down the stairs looking up at the high ceiling, amazed at the size of the place.

The other man looked at Beth and she assumed that he was Sam, based on the fact that he was too young to be John. Where was John anyway? Beth stepped into the library area and Dean said, "Beth, Sam, Sam, Beth."

Sam nodded, but then looked confused and said, "Wait, no, what, who's Beth?"

Beth was about to answer by saying, "I might be Dean's daughter," but Dean interrupted her by saying quickly, "She is the daughter of a hunter, looking to crash here at the bunker so that she can meet up with her mom." Beth shot Dean a look, but didn't say anything, promising herself she would ask him later. She also made a note that Dean and Sam called where she was the bunker.

Although, Sam didn't look convinced, but he kept his mouth shut too. Beth figured he would do the same thing as her and ask Dean why he had lied later. But, apparently Sam decided that he was on the welcome committee for the bunker and he started to show Beth around while Dean went to, "Go to his room and do… stuff." Beth had the sneaking suspicion that meant watch porn, but since that idea made her want to puke she shoved that thought down.

Sam walked her around the bunker, showing her a technology room with what looked like a huge metal rectangle with a bunch of flashing lights on top. Sam explained that it was a computer. He then showed her to a room with a bunch of files, and then the garage. The garage contained a lot of antique cars, and one newer black car. Well, newer was only a relative term. Beth figured it was either Sam or Dean's car.

Sam told Beth that the bunker used to belong to some secret society, but Beth hadn't really been listening. She was paying more attention to Sam, and trying to find similarities between her uncle, her father, and her. From what she could remember of Dean she shared the same dirty blonde hair color, and she shared Dean and Sam's nose. Her eyes were a dark grey color, similar to Dean's. Beth believed she shared Sam's love of books, but then began to wonder if that was nature or nurture.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he took her to Dean's room and she saw a gun. More than one gun actually, and several knives varying in shapes and sizes. Sam rushed in to shut the door, but it was too late.

Beth felt a strike of fear and she took several steps back. Sam looked like a deer in head lights, but he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps and the appearance of Dean. Dean said, "Hey um," he glanced at Beth before continuing, "Our British friend wants to tell us something." Sam glanced at Beth, clearly not knowing what to do with her.

When Beth couldn't take the awkward silence that followed she said, "It's cool. I can just hang out here."

Both brothers looked relieved and Sam said, "Thanks, it's just this British friend is a really important, uh, client for our, um, business." Both Beth and Sam looked at Dean, knowing that entire sentence had been bull shit. Sam looked to the side as if he hadn't noticed.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You guys go, I will just chill in my room."

Sam and Dean looked relieve before heading towards the library, while lecturing me on the restricted areas of the bunker. They didn't seem to realize that I was a teenager and that the listing the restricted areas of the bunker only made me want to investigate even more. But, I still nodded and when Dean and Sam went up the steps and out the front door, while I was saying my "warm" goodbyes.

When they finally shut the front door I sat down in one of the chairs and waited for five minutes, making sure they weren't going to burst back inside.

I stood up from the chair and walked down one of the halls before trying to find the computer room (one of the "restricted" areas of the bunker). After searching for several minutes I went inside a dark room and, after searching for the light switch, found myself in a file room.

"Well, it's a good a place to start as any," I said to myself. I walked over to one of the boxes and pulled it off of the metal shelf. I sat myself down on the floor and when I took of the lid a cloud of dust was released into the air and I started coughing while flapping my hands about, trying to expel the dust. Then, I heard a voice say, "Is someone there?"

The voice was male and British, and it sounded as if it was coming from the back wall of the file room. I ran my hand over the boxes before saying, "Is someone there?"

"I believe I asked you first," the voice said, and I jumped backwards in surprise.

I hesitantly walked back up to the wall and said, "I'm Beth, who are you." It was in that exact moment that I realized I shouldn't be telling a stranger in the walls my name.

The voice responded, "Nice to meet you Beth, I'm Crowley."

I nodded my head before remembering that Crowley couldn't see me. I asked, "Where are you?"

"The Winchester boys tied me up here."

"What do you mean _tied you up_?" I asked, confused as to why the Sam and Dean would tie anyone up. "Prove it," I demanded.

Crowley said, "Well you will just have to see for yourself. If you looked to the floor you should see some scuff marks, the boys never take time to polish anything around here. Now, if you are smart then you will realize that this means there is a hidden door. Pull on the shelving and it should open and then _voila _you have found yourself in my prison cell."

I did as Crowley instructed and when I stepped into his prison cell I sucked in a breath. There was a man in a disheveled with chains around his neck and wrists in front of a metal table. Crowley said, "Ah, so you are Beth. Of course you are. I wish Azazel was here to see this now. I was right all along."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He said, "Nothing that concerns you, yet," and I worried what the yet meant, "But will you be so kind as to unchain me. I believe Moose keeps a spare key around here somewhere."

I looked for the spare key and after searching for ten minutes I found the key taped to one of the box's lids. I walked over to Crowley and unlocked him, without a second thought.

He stood and stretched his neck, emitting a cracking sound, but then froze once he looked over my . I slowly turned around and saw Sam and Dean staring at me in astonishment. Dean said, "Crowley, get away from her."

Suddenly Crowley had his arm around my neck and I couldn't breathe. I began to struggle as he and the Winchesters yelled at each other about something, but I wasn't paying attention because I was too busy struggling against Crowley's iron grip. My vision went spotty and then it went dark altogether.


	6. Black Eyes and a Man in Tench Coats

When I woke up I was on the floor with Sam and Dean's face over me. Sam's hair was tickling my nose and Dean kept said something, but the only thing I could hear was the ringing in my ears. I shook my head and sat up slowly. I noticed a supporting hand on my back and saw that it was Dean's, which was almost comforting before I remembered that they had that guy named Crowley locked behind a secret door in their file room.

I tried to swallow my oncoming panic and slowly stood up, trying not to look like a deer in headlights. I saw that I was in the filing room, and that the hidden door leading to Crowley was closed. Sam looked at Dean, then back at me, then back at Dean clearly trying to saw something with his eyes. Dean clearly didn't understand and he mouthed the word, "What?" to Sam. Sam huffed and kind of nodded his head in my direction and then back at the back wall of the filing room. All Dean did was mouth, "Oh."

I rolled my eyes and broke the silence by saying, "You guys do realize that I can see you right." I almost laughed when I saw that Sam looked kind of ashamed. I tried to keep my cool and act like nothing was wrong, while I was really trying to figure out how I was going to get that poor guy Crowley out.

Dean coughed and said, "Listen, I know what you are thinking right now, but you need to understand that Crowley is not a good guy. He has done horrible things to a whole lot of people and right now I just need you to trust me."

This almost made me lose my cool, I was kind of angry that he wanted me to trust him even though I barely knew him, but I managed to keep it together. I said, "Prove it," and Sam smiled while Dean just grimaced even more.

Five minutes later we were standing inside Crowley's cell and Dean and Sam both held flasks in their hands. I said, "You do realize that I'm under 21 right?"

Dean said sarcastically, "No, really I hadn't noticed? But that isn't what this is for; it is holy water, which is going to sting like a bitch on our good demon friend Crowley hear."

I took in a deep breath before responding, terrified that I had actually decided to trust two men that I didn't even know based on something my missing mother had said when she was drunk and I was five. I said, "I'm gonna ignore the crazy and just let you get on with whatever you are about to do."

"Do I have a say in this?" Crowley asked.

"No!" said Sam and Dean at once.

Then Sam walked past the border of the weird circle filled with symbols. Then he splashed some of the "holy water" on Crowley. But, the strangest thing happened, instead of the water having no effect on the Brit it made his skin smoke and Crowley scream. Crowley lowered his head in pain and when he raised it his eyes were completely black. I sucked in a breath before turning and running away.

I ran out of the file room and down the hall and into the library. I ran up the steps and out of the bunker's front door. I ran down the street and into the woods stumbling over tree roots and the getting hit in the face by branches. My jeans and hoodie got ripped up and several times I fell on my face. By the time I stopped running, out of breath.

I turned in circles, realizing that I was thoroughly and utterly lost. Then I head a gust of wind and felt it blow my blonde hair across my face and a deep gruff voice ask, "Are you Beth?"

I turned and asked, "Who's asking?"

The man was wearing a trench coat over a black suit and a blue tie that was all askew and he responded, "I am Castiel. Dean prayed to me to find you."

"Prayed?" I asked, but then it dawned on me. "Oh my God, are you an angel?"

Castiel nodded and then stepped forward, taking hold of my arm. In the blink of an eye I was standing in the bunker, standing in front of Dean and Sam. Then I puked all over the both of them.


	7. Wendigo

"I am so sorry!" I proclaimed for the fifth time in a row. Sam and Dean had just returned from their showers and were both standing several feet away from me, looking as if they were worried I would puke on them again any second.

They both mumbled something that sounded like, "It's no big deal," but I knew that was probably the first time they had ever been puked on. In my defense, I was not expecting to be suddenly transported by an angel from the forest outside the bunker to inside the bunker. It had made me really nauseous and I couldn't hold back my gag reflex. I still felt nauseous after the boys had returned from their showers.

Castiel said, "Others have suffered adverse effects after flying with me. Dean did not poop for a week." Sam and I couldn't help our laughter and Dean looked like he wanted to strangle Cas for divulging the sensitive information.

Dean said, "We are going to need to have another talk about not telling toher people private information."

Then, Dean asked the very question I was thinking, "Can you tell if Beth is my daughter with your angel mojo?" I was happy he had asked that because, in truth, the DNA testing was two hundred bucks and the testing center wouldn't let me pay in cash and it's not like I had a checking account or a credit card – I was 14!

Cas tilted his head, reminding me of a confused kitten, at me before saying in that unemotional voice of his, "I can't tell."

Dean rolled his eyes and said, "Well, that's just great!"

"No," Cas said, "You don't understand. I should be able to tell the parentage of Beth. It is a simple task really, but with Beth it is blocked somehow."

No I was really confused and I asked, "What do you mean blocked?"

"Dean and Sam both have markings on their ribs to prevent an angel from tracking them, and it is almost as if you have that, but I am still able to track you," Cas explained.

Sam started to ask what could cause that but then his phone range. He answered it and said to Dean, "New lead on the Wendigo case."

"What is a Wendigo?" I asked, never before hearing that strange term.

Once again it looked as if Dean and Sam were hiding something from me as they looked between each other.

Cas said, "I believe you should take the child."

"Who you calling a child," I retorted, slightly offended.

"No way," said Dean.

"We can't leave her here, Dean," said Sam as if he was stating the obvious.

Dean said, "Cas can watch her, can't yah Cas?"

Everyone's eyes were on Cas and he looked uncomfortable with the attention.

He said, "Actually I have angel business that cannot be avoided."

Dean clearly looked annoyed. Sam stated, "We can't leave her here with Crowley in case she gets any ideas, and we have a job to do."

I saw an opportunity to actually see what their job was so I said, in a completely innocent voice, "You know, I might just get curious about Crowley and decide to pay him a visit. Maybe I will even take pity on the guy, who I am assuming he is a demon, and let him out."

Dean looked pissed. He said angrily, "Exactly, you just learned that there are demons and angels in the world, and you don't even know how to find a human, much less a Wendigo. Also, when Sam and I go to the town's police station, how are we supposed to explain why we have a fourteen year old with us investigating a homicide?"

I really shouldn't have been surprised that a Wendigo wasn't human after meeting a demon and an angel within the span of an hour, but I desperately wanted to learn about who my-possible- father was. I was surprised that Dean made it sound like they were investigating a murder with the police, which made me happy since that would kind of vouch for them not being complete psychos. Then I unknowingly decided to put the nail in the coffin that would seal my fate with the Winchesters. I said, "Plus I need to deliver the DNA test to see if you really are my father and if you can get a police station to do it, it will go much faster."

Dean took a deep breath and said, "You know what fine, fine. But, you are only staying in the motel room. You don't even get to go to the station."

I didn't exactly like this idea, but I figured I could finagle my way into going to the police station with them, so I said, "Sounds like a deal."


	8. Sam is Possessed

Five hours later I was drifting off to sleep in the Impala, after listening to music and watching tv on my phone for the first half of the ten hour drive.

As Dean, Sam, Cas, and I walked down into the bunker's garage I asked, "Why don't we just ask Castiel to take us to this forest?" But, right as I said this, Cas took it upon himself to fly back to wherever he came from leaving me with an awkward ten hour drive to Wham, Iowa (where the forest was located).

I woke up about an hour later at about 10:00 pm, and found that we were parked in a gas station. For a second I couldn't see Dean or Sam, but then I spotted them standing in the dark next to the gas station, talking. Dean kept on making worried glances in the cars direction, so I sank down in the seat, not wanting to alert him to my being awake.

I discreetly tried to open the window just a crack, hoping to catch some of their conversation. "I don't know what to do Sam. I just know that I can't let her grow up in this life."

Sam said, "Dean, today she meant a demon and then an angel and then got in a car with two strangers to go hunt a Wendigo. I think she is tough enough to handle this life."

"No! I will not let my daughter grow up with all this. I won't let her get scars from being bitten by a vamp, I won't let her bruises get cracked from being tossed aside by a werewolf, and I certainly will not let her sacrifice having a life just to grow up half dead in a job that take everything from you and gives nothing in return. What happened to you, you used to want out of this life, how could you expect to force your niece into it? Its like every since you were-"

Dean was cut off by Sam, who suddenly had an even deeper voice, saying, "Possessed? Dean how many times do I have to go over this with you? You cannot tell Sam, because then he would eject me and we would both be too weak to survive."

"Yah, I know Zeke."

"Good… were what?" Sam said, his voice suddenly becoming higher in pitch.

"Huh?" asked Dean, clearly as confused as me.

"Were what? You didn't finish you sentence," said Sam.

Dean said, "Oh, um… it's just that ever since you went through these trials you have been off."

"I'm fine," Sam insisted, "Let's get back on the road."

Then the boys walked back to the car and got inside, and I pretended to still be asleep. My mind was whirling with what had just happened between Sam and Dean. Sam was obviously possessed, and it seemed to be healing him or at least keeping him alive, but was he possessed by a demon or something else? My mind wandered back to Cas and how we looked human, but clearly wasn't. I started to wonder if maybe angels had to possess humans to stay on the Earth, because obviously there aren't people with wings and halos wandering around the Earth.

Eventually I actually drifted off to sleep and when I woke up we were parked beside a crappy motel labeled, "Golden Door Motel."

Dean and Sam were unloading their duffel bags from the car and I got out of the car to unload my bag. We walked to the door of the motel room, silent. When I realized that the boys hadn't given me a key to my room I asked them for one. Dean and Sam's eyes widened as if they had forgotten I was there. I rolled my eyes and said, "I am not sharing a room with you two so one of you better go get me a key to my own room."

A few minutes later Dean returned with a key, relieving Sam and me of the awkward silence that had settled when he left.

I went into my own room with the instructions to be awake at seven so that Dean and Sam could collect my saliva samples for the DNA test before heading to the police station. I put my bags on one of the two twin beds in the room and then sat in the other, staring at myself in the mirror on the wall.

My blonde hair was frizzy and matted, and there were dark circles under my eyes. My clothes were wrinkled from laying down in the Impala for sleep; I just looked plain tired. Eventually I got myself off the bed and took a shower before opening my laptop and googling the word Wendigo at the table next to the window.

All kinds of myths and lore surrounded the Wendigo, all of them scary. At that moment all of what I had seen that day (technically yesterday since it was about 3 am in Wham) hit me, and I felt the tears start to pool over my eye lids and go down my cheeks. Sobs wracked my body but I kept them silent, not wanting Sam or Dean to hear me through the thin walls. I layed back down in bed and before I could even crawl under the covers sleep closed my eyes and forced my mind to dream.


	9. Dean and his Lies

In the morning Dean, Sam and I went to some cheesy diner for breakfast. The entire meal was spent in an awkward silence before I finally broke the silence, "So… maybe I should just go to the police station with you. After all then I can just hang around there waiting for the results, which might take a couple of hours, while you guys go investigate and do crap like that."

Dean finished chewing his burger before he said, "No way, sorry but there is no way for us to pass off as two FBI agents with a kid hanging around us." It took me a second to recognize the tone in my voice, but then I realized it was cold, but I had no clue why Dean would be cold to me.

I understood his reasoning but then I realized what he had said in that sentence. I asked, "What do you mean by pass off? Oh my god, are you two posing as feds? You do know that is illegal right?"

Sam and Dean tensed, and even though Dean was shorter and had completely different hair and eyes, I could see the resemblance. They shared a look and then Sam leaned forward with those puppy dog eyes and said, "Look, we get how this looks but if you will just trust us, I promise we do more good than we could if we didn't… pretend to be FBI agents."

I didn't quite see how there was any excuse for a federal offense, but I decided to let it slide until I figured out more of what they do instead of just bits and pieces. Sam and I made small talk about school, but I managed to keep my mother out of it. Dean probably figured that I had only been missing for a day or two and that once we proved he wasn't the father I would be on my merry way. I almost wished that would happen except I was kind of getting lonely in my house spending weekends and weekdays after school alone. Plus, I was getting kind of tired of being responsible.

Once breakfast was done Dean dropped me off at the motel before he and Sam changed into suits and left for the police station. I sat around watching the crappy cable channel when I realized how stupid I was acting: waiting around for some guy to return telling me if he was my father or not when I could just go to the station and get answers myself.

Ten minutes later I was walking down the street to the police station, where everything would be revealed. Fortunately for me it was a very small town, so all it took was a look down the street to find see the police station and a ten minute walk to get there.

When I arrived at the station I checked the parking lot to make sure the Impala wasn't there and when I saw it wasn't I walked inside. Everyone looked up when I walked in, obviously not accustomed to seeing a newcomer in their sleep town. The station was a large room with six desks that were practically empty besides the laptop on top. It was obvious they didn't get a lot of crime.

I walked up to the secretary's desk and the chubby blond smiled sweetly before asking, "And what can I do for you?"

I gave her my toothiest smiled and said, "Hi, I am actually here with my father who is investigating the disappearance case."

The woman seemed confused and asked, "Now why would you be with your father on a grisly disappearance?"

I smiled again and said, "You see, my mother passed away about a year ago, and it is getting harder and harder to find babysitters. I am only fourteen so I can't exactly stay on my own, so he was forced to take me with him on this case. I was just here to retrieve the DNA test results from the test he gave you earlier."

The woman smiled and said, "Sure, let me look."

A few minutes later the woman returned with a frown on her face. She said, "Well, your father and his partner were here, but they did not request a DNA test for anything. They interviewed the sheriff and then left."

I was shocked, not understanding why Dean wouldn't give them the DNA test. But then it hit me: he had no intention of testing to see if I was his daughter, and that was why he was cold to me earlier. He didn't care. Tears came to my eyes, which was stupid. Dean barely knew me and he had no obligation to care, but hell would freeze over before I would find out who my father was. I said goodbye to the secretary and left the station, feeling the tendrils of anger curl through my veins.

When I got to the motel room I was anxious to confront Dean. Ten minutes in I was pacing, wondering how long it would take Dean and Sam to get back. Twenty minutes in and I was vainly trying to focus on reading a book that I had brought with me on the trip. Half an hour in I tried to listen to music, but the music was just bouncing off my angry thoughts. Two hours in and I had unsuccessfully tried to watch TV, take a nap, and take a walk to cool down.

I couldn't believe that Dean thought he had the right to withhold the truth from. I had a right to know. He might not have known that he was my only surviving parent, but he still didn't deserve to just detach himself from me. I didn't have high expectations when I went searching for Dean, but I certainly expected for him to at least get a little fond for me.

When there was practically a path worn into the carpet from my pacing I heard the roar of the Impala's engines and eventually the creak of the its doors opening. I stormed out of the motel room and found Dean and Sam covered in cuts and bruises, and there suits ripped in several places. Sam was saying to Dean, "We will them back Dean, okay? We will find them."

Then Sam saw me and stopped talking. Dean turned to face me and gave me a look as if he was to tire to deal with me and stormed off into his and Sam's room. Sam smiled apologetically at me and said, "I'm sorry, I think he is having a hard time processing the fact that you could be his daughter."

My anger came back in full force and I said, "You know what, you two can just stay away from me. I didn't ask for a dad who didn't even care to see if I _was _his daughter! So guess what, you can tell Dean that because he wanted me out of his life so bad he can just go screw himself. I am going to find the next bus home, and just stay away from you two." I walked through the open door of my motel and shoved some of my stuff into my duffel bag before walking back out and heading towards the main town, ignoring Sam who had started calling my name.

I walked through the town and past the police station, until I reached the bus station which was sitting in front of the woods. There I asked for a ticket to Kansas City, and was told it would be a two hour wait. Frustrated that I would have to stay in the town any longer, I sat down at the bench in front of the woods while the sun slowly set.

I heard a twig snap behind me, and I turned, but saw nothing there. I heard another twig snap, but once again there was nothing there. A branch snapped once again, but this time as I turned I saw a tall figure just inside the woods. It was all pale white and had red eyes and pointed ears. I softly whispered its name, "_Wendigo_."

It snarled at me and lunged, but I heard the roar of the Impala's engine and was suddenly pulled inside the Impala, right into Sam's lap. Dean sped away from the bus station while I crawled out of Sam's lap and into the back seat. "What the hell were you thinking?" Dean demanded.

I was ready for this argument, "What the hell was _I thinking_? What the hell were _you thinking_? You don't think I have a right to know if you are my father or not?"

Dean asked, confused but still shouting, "What are you talking about?"

"I went to the station Dean, and I know that you didn't even give them our DNA to see if we are related."

As we sped down a road, and deeper into the forest Dean was silent, and in the rearview mirror I could see his face was pensive. Sam asked, "What do you mean you dint give the test results? I saw you do it."

Dean shook his head and said, "No, you saw me walk away, but I did not give them the results."

Sam and I said at the same time, "Why the hell not?"

"Because… Holy crap!" Standing in the middle of the road was the Wendigo. Dean swerved out of its way and into a tree. Sam was out cold, but I was painfully aware of the pain in my ribs from slamming into Dean's seat because I wasn't wearing a seatbelt. Dean, whose head had a gash across his forehead turned towards me and asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and said, "Yes, I'm-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence as I heard glass shatter and the Wendigo grabbed me from the side and pull me out of the car.


End file.
